Naomi & Sophia  Journée porte ouverte
by Maruruw
Summary: La journée porte ouverte entre Naomi et Sophia, provoquant l'infidélité de Naomi envers Emily.


**Naomi & Sophia. Journée Porte Ouverte.**

Et voilà, je suis finalement à cette journée porte ouverte, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais de ne rien dire à Em…Elle m'en voudra surement…Oh et puis, je peux bien faire ce que je veux !  
>Cette dépendance me tapait sur les nerfs, je ne dois pas forcément lui dire tout ce que je fais non ? Rah je hais être amoureuse. Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule. Surprise, je me retournai instantanément et vit, en face de moi, une brune, probablement de mon âge. Je m'attendais à une erreur, car ce visage ne me semblait pas familier, mais elle m'aborda finalement après un moment d'hésitation.<p>

- Naomi ! Je…je suis Sophia, nous sommes du même lycée mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé, mais je te connais…un peu…

Je ne sais pas si je devais trouver le fait qu'elle me connaisse, flatteur ou non. Après tout, elle connaissait peut-être Naomi la bitch sarcastique.

- Hey, eh bien, enchantée, je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu, dis-je en esquissant un sourire.  
>Elle sembla déçue face à ma réponse. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas connaitre tout le monde.<p>

- Enchantée aussi alors ! dit elle, avec un sourire doux et chaleureux. Elle était mignonne avec son air timide.

- Donc tu veux partir en sciences po' toi aussi ? Enchainais-je pour faire la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est possible, mais j'hésite encore…je suis aussi à l'armée, alors…

- Oh, c'est deux chemins très différents ! Mais c'est classe ! Tu dois être drôlement forte et habile.

Je me rendis compte du double sens de ses paroles en regardant les joues de mon interlocutrice rougir.

- Euh…Hm…Merci…je suppose… Son regard se transforma, il devint fuyant, timide.

- Excuse-moi, si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise, j'ai tendance à dire beaucoup de conneries sans m'en rendre compte ! Me rattrapais-je en riant.

- Non c'est rien, t'excuse pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout. Enchaina la brune. Mais ca me fait plaisir que tu penses ça de moi ! J'ai toujours voulu faire ta connaissance au lycée. J'espère être à la hauteur !

Là, on peut dire que je suis une star, une fille que je ne connais même pas m'aborde et me dit qu'elle voulait me connaitre depuis un moment. Enorme. Ca doit être cette foutue élection du président des élèves qui ont du me rendre célèbre. « Célèbre »… Haha.  
>Je plongeai alors mon regard dans le siens, elle m'observait avec « admiration ». Une admiration sans doute pas méritée d'ailleurs. Je détaillai alors son visage, il était fin, pâle, très pâle, hors-mis l'armée et le lycée, elle ne devait pas sortir beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur noisette, en forme d'amande, couvert par de longs cils qui lui rajoutaient un air de femme-enfant. Mon regard se déplaça sur son nez, ses joues rosées, puis ses lèvres, pulpeuses et fines à la fois, mais quelque peu gercées. Mais pourquoi je la détaillais comme ça ? Peut-être essayai-je de me souvenir de son visage ? Ou afin d'y trouver un trait qui me rappellerais mon Emily chérie ? Mais non, je crois bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mon regard persistant la poussa à lancer le dialogue.<p>

- On fait la visite ensemble ? Dit-t-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas ! Répondis-je sans réelle conviction. Après tout, autant être avec quelqu'un que seule. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Em cependant…Mais elle ne serait jamais venue.

La visite se déroula mieux que ce a quoi je m'attendais. Derrière ses airs timides, Sophia étaient une fille drôle et super sympa ! Je me marrais bien avec elle. La visite nous mena vers un amphi énorme, énorme et désert. Dans un film d'horreur, ca aurait pu être flippant.

- Ca fait bizarre de voir toutes ses places vides, on dirait un amphi-fantôme.

- Oui un amphi après une désertion dû a une attaque de zombies ! Elle grimaça en imaginant  
>la scène et se mit à imiter ces derniers.<p>

Un coup de folie de temps en temps, ca faisait du bien. J'en avais bien besoin, avec Em qui n'est jamais là des vacances, c'est déprimant. Jouant le jeu, je me mis à dévaler les escaliers, en balançant des petits cris, plus drôle qu'effrayant, en faite.

- Ahhhh ! Eloigne toi de moi sale être dénué de gout ! T'as vu ma gueule ? J'ai pas vraiment l'air fraiche et appétissante ! Dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire.

Elle arrêta de me courir après, et éclata de rire  
>- On est vraiment des gamines putain ! Dis-je aussi pliée qu'elle.<p>

- Oui, c'est limite ça qui est le plus effrayant !

Elle me lança un sourire que je qualifierais d'adorable. J'étais déjà essoufflée, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Le manque d'Emily se ressentait sur mon endurance. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et pausa ses mains sur mes épaules, en ajoutant  
>- Moi, je te trouve plutôt appétissante, enfin, d'un point de vue de zombie…Elle me fit un sourire, qui suivit d'un petit rire d'enfant.<p>

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! Dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'espère bien !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours ses mains sur mes épaules, et les déplaça alors, les faisant glisser le long de mes bras. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mes avant-bras. Elle avait fait exprès ? Je lui lançais alors un regard interrogateur, mais elle sembla l'ignorer, a la place, elle me souri.

- On continue ? Enchaina-t-elle. J'aimerais bien jeter un œil au R.U.

- Ok.

Le chemin jusqu'au restaurant universitaire se fit mouvementé. Nous continuons nos délires, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Ensuite, nous nous posâmes dans une des cours, afin de faire une petite pose. Nous en profitâmes alors pour faire plus ample connaissance.

- J'ai un frère, c'est un gros geek. Nous étions très proches avant, mais nous ne parlons plus énormément maintenant…Puis…Mon père est mort durant une mission de l'armée. Ma mère…Elle est plutôt le genre de mère qu'on aimerait ne pas avoir, elle me rabaisse tout le temps, et s'en fout de moi, en gros. Je dessine pas mal, je voulais faire dans l'art tu vois, et je suis ici un peu a contre cœur. Car elle dit que l'art ca ne mène nulle part, que je ne réussirais jamais.

Elle sortit un joint d'une de ses poches et l'alluma, et pris une grande taff' « T'en veux ? » Me lança-t-elle. Je pris alors une bouffée puis le lui rendit.

- Ta famille a l'air génial. Tu me montreras ton coup de crayon ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Ouais avec plaisir ! Je pourrais même faire un portrait de toi si tu veux. Et toi ta famille ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas ! Ca pourrait être sympa. Je vis plus avec ma mère, elle était dans une maison trop grande pour nous, ca me tapait sur les nerfs, maintenant j'ai mon propre appart. Mon père s'est barré quand j'étais plus jeune, puis actuellement elle sort avec Kieran, du lycée. Sinon, je suis fille unique, donc c'était plutôt calme chez moi. Non pas que ca me dérange, mais on a facilement tendance à se sentir seule.

« Mais pourquoi je déballe ma vie comme ça ? » Pensais-je.

- Oh, ca a dû être triste. Eh…Kieran, le prof de term ? Sérieux ? Il est comment dans la « vraie vie » ? Et ta mère elle est comment ?

- Ouiiii, MON prof. Ca fait bizarre j'te le dis. Ma mère, bah… elle est plutôt… excentrique. Avant qu'elle se mette avec Kieran, elle avait une sorte d'utopie, elle accueillait n'importe qui dans la maison, comme une hippie. C'était juste horrible ! Un coup je me suis réveillée, et un mec inconnu qui ressemblait à Jésus dormait dans mon lit !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Excuse moi, ca devait pas être drôle, c'est juste qu'un mec comme Jésus…Haha…xD

- Le pire c'est que je dors nue.

Je venais de balancer ça, d'un coup, sans réfléchir, et merde. Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, comme si elle imaginait la scène, en faite, elle m'imaginait nue ?  
>Mon regard la déstabilisa, et elle baissa les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle avait compris que j'avais compris ce qu'elle imaginait ? Haha.<p>

- Il a eu de la chance…souffla-t-elle, les joues rouges, en me lançant un petit regard génée.

- Hein ?

- De sortir de chez toi vivant, je veux dire. Dit-elle en balançant la fin de son joint.

C'est moi ou elle me drague ? Aurais-je la chance d'être tombée sur une autre lesbienne, comme par hasard ? Faudrait que je lui demande discrètement tient.

- Et sinon, tu n'as pas de copain ? Copine ? Dis-je. Oh ça, c'était vraiment subtile. Bravo Naomi.

- Eh…mon appartenance sexuelle se voit tant que ça… ? Dis la brune, encore plus génée.

« Non mais vu tout les sous entendu que tu me lance depuis ce matin ca ce voit tout de suite ! » Non, je n'allais pas dire ça, voyons.

- J'ai le radar pour ça. Si tu as entendu parler de moi, tu dois savoir que je suis avec Emily non ?

Le fait de dire son nom me serra le cœur. Elle me manquait, elle me manquait affreusement. Mon Emily, mon ange à moi. Mon sourire s'effaça de mon visage, elle ne répondait même pas à mes appels, aurait-t-elle changée d'avis pour nous deux ? Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Putain Em, tu me saoul !

- Oui…je savais. Et non, je n'ai pas de copine.

Son visage s'assombrit, je n'aurais peut-être pas du poser la question au final ?

- Une fille jolie comme toi, étonnant ! Rajoutais-je en souriant.

- Merci, c'est gentil ! C'est juste que je ne trouve pas la bonne, en faite. Les personnes qui me plaisent sont souvent déjà prises. Dit-elle, détournant son regard.

- Ah ça… Bon… Il est 16h, on fait quoi ? Balançais-je.

- Il nous reste l'internat à visiter, ca t'intéresse ? Et après je suis censé rentrer, ma mère est très chiante.

- J'ai mon appart, mais, si toi ca t'intéresse, pourquoi pas ! Allons-y.

Nous nous dirigions alors vers l'internat. Arrivée dans le bâtiment, la plupart des chambres étudiantes étaient ouverte, elles étaient plutôt petites, contenant une petite pièce qui servait de sale de bain avec WC, puis la cuisine et la chambre dans l'autre pièce. Sophia me regarda avec un sourire, comme celui d'un enfant s'apprêtait à faire une connerie.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu n'as pas vu ? Elle s'avança et sortit une bouteille de vodka qui dépassait du coin d'un des lits présent. Ses chambres étaient déjà habitées, elles servaient tout de même « d'exposition ». Ca m'aurait pas plus que n'importe qui puisse entrer dans ma chambre.

- Oh merde ! T'as l'œil Sophia, j'avais même pas vu ! Je m'avançai près d'elle et lui donna un coup de coude.

- On trinque ? Me lança-t-elle, avec un grand sourire. Elle bu une grande gorgée au goulot, puis me tendit la bouteille.

- A notre nouvelle amitié ! Renchéris-je ! Je m'empressai de boire à mon tour, pendant que Sophia s'éloigna pour fermer la porte. Erg, elle est dégueulasse !

- Elle est super forte t'as vu ! Dit-elle en grimaçant. Elle reprit une gorgée et j'en fis de même. Bon, testons le confort de cette chambre !

Elle passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraina sur le lit. Nous nous étalions alors comme deux grosses loques sur le matelas, en explosant de rire. La vodka serait-elle déjà en train de nous montée à la tête ? En effet, ca devait être ça, car je voyais les murs tourner. S'allonger violement est mauvais pour la santé. Haha. Je tournai la tête vers Sophia, elle me regardait fixement. Elle avait le même regard qu'Emily, elle me regardait avec une douceur et une tendresse déconcertante. « Merde, ca tourne bizarrement là ! » Pensais-je.  
>Je me redressai alors, sans pour autant lâcher la brune du regard.<br>Elle passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, sans dessus dessous dû au précédent « choc », et replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille. Le contact de sa main contre ma peau me fit frissonner, ce qui la fit sourire, tendrement. Elle avait un visage tellement innocent quand elle souriait.

- Ca va Naomi ? Dit-elle, doucement.

- Très bien, juste un peu secouée. Répondis-je en tirant la langue.

Sophia se mordit la lèvre à la vue de ma langue. C'était sexy putain. Non, c'est la vodka qui me fait penser ça. Arrête, va t'en pensée de merde ! Je sentis mes joues rougir, j'avais chaud. « Fuck » Pensais-je.  
>Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une femme en costume apparu, elle nous regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, surprise. En effet, voir deux filles allongés sur un lit, qui d'ailleurs n'est même pas le leur, c'est plutôt louche. Sophia cacha la bouteille sous les draps, heureusement qu'elle avait de bons reflex.<p>

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda la femme, sur un ton désagréable.

- On testait le matelas, rien de bien intéressant dis-je, morte de rire.

Sophia gloussa à son tour. Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraina en dehors de la chambre, bousculant la femme au passage.

- Ah ces jeunes ! Faites un peu attention ! Je me souviendrais de vous deux ! Dis la femme, avec sarcasme.

On se mit à courir. Arrivée un peu plus loin, elle lâcha mon bras, nous étions toujours en train de rire, après tout, on était un peu pétées.

- Haha putain on l'a échappé belle ! Articula Sophia, à bout de souffle.

- Pire, c'était marrant ! J'espère que si on vient ici on ne la recroisera jamais !

Sophia regarda sa montre puis me lança un regard triste  
>- Je dois rentrer…<p>

- Oh, non reste ! Ta mère va pas mourir si tu rentre un peu en retard, puis on s'amuse bien toutes les deux. Je m'étonnais moi-même de ce que je venais de dire. Je ne la connaissais que depuis un jour, c'est rare d'avoir un si bon contact aussi vite.

Elle me sourit, elle était heureuse de voir que sa présence comptait pour moi, en quelque sorte.

- Ok ! Je dois prendre la ligne 7 de toute façon, vu l'heure qu'il est je n'aurais pas le tram. Elle fouilla dans son jean et pris un air effrayée. Merde ! J'ai pas mon porte monnaie ! J'ai du le laisser dans mon casier de l'armée. Fuck. Ca te dérange de venir avec moi ?

- Oh je prends le 7 aussi ! Pas de soucis. C'est loin ?

- Non à quelques minutes ! Elle me prit par le bras, l'alcool nous rendait toujours euphorique.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas regardé mon portable de l'après-midi. Je le sortis alors et regarda si Em m'avait laissé des messages. Mais non, rien à faire, toujours aucune réponse. Va te faire voir Emily ! Sophia jeta des coups d'œil sur mon fond d'écran. C'était Em et moi.  
>Arrivées à sa caserne de cadet, j'étais plutôt impressionnée, c'était grand, très grand, et imposant. Elle me tira jusqu'à son casier, tout en disant bonjour aux personnes qu'elle croisait. Moi je me contentais d'un vague sourire et d'un mouvement de tête. Je me sentais comme dans un autre monde. L'armée ce n'était pas pour moi. Elle sortit les clefs de son casier, au bout, il y avait le symbole de l'armée, si prévisible ! Elle ouvrit le cadenas. J'aperçu des dessins, des poèmes, elle prit son porte monnaie mais elle le ferma aussitôt, comme si elle ne voulait que je voie ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle me regarda, gênée.<p>

- Voilà, on peut y aller maintenant, tu veux faire quoi ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

- J'ai ma petite idée. Dis-je. Le sourire aux lèvres.

Au final, nous avons décidés de passer la fin de l'aprèm à faire un tour en ville, à rire, boire, et fumer. On a fait la tournée des bars, puis nous sommes allées en boite. J'étais défoncée, mais j'étais bien. Je réussissais à oubliée Emily quelques instants. Sophia dansait plutôt bien.  
>Elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches, et suivit la musique avec des mouvements du bassin, plutôt sexy. Je rencontrais là l'autre facette de Sophia, la plus extravertie. Je me décidai à poser mes mains sur ses épaules. L'effet de la drogue rendait cette danse plutôt intense.<p>

- Je me sens bien ! Criais-je.

Sophia me regarda en souriant, elle avait l'air aussi défoncée que moi. Elle continuait sa danse, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Celui-ci me fit d'ailleurs frissonner. Son souffle était saccadé, il me rappela celui d'Emily, le jour de notre première fois, dans les bois. Je descendis alors mes mains sur ses hanches, qui eu pour résultat un soupir de plaisir de la brune. Elle posa alors ses mains sur les miennes et me chuchota au creux de l'oreille

- Moi aussi, Naomi.

Un second frisson parcouru tout mon corps. Pourquoi cette fille avait cet effet là sur moi ? Pourquoi je me sentais mal par rapport à Emily ? Elle occupait toujours mes pensées, et pour une fois qu'elle n'y était plus, elle revenait quand même en face de mon visage. J'en avais marre. Je ne pouvais plus supportée cette dépendance. Putain ! Je devais arrêter ca.  
>Je pense qu'à cet instant, mon visage avait plutôt un air déprimé, car Sophia s'arrêta.<p>

- Tu veux qu'on parte ? Dit-elle.

- Oui, on rentre ? Dis-je en me sentant coupable.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle me prit le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Nous arrivions juste à temps, car le tram venait de s'arrêter devant nous. Nous montions alors à l'intérieur. On s'assit l'une à côté de l'autre. Le trajet se fit sans paroles. Je pouvais voir qu'elle me lançait quelques regards, et louchait sur ma main. Elle voulait que je lui prenne la main.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Lançais-je inconsciemment.

Sophia fût agréablement surprise, dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir une certaine satisfaction et un bonheur incertain. Elle souri timidement et répondit.

- Oui…Je vais raconter un truc à ma mère pour qu'elle me lâche.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa un sms. Je sortis le mien, espérant toujours un message de ma fucking rousse. Je claquai ma langue sur mon palais en voyant un message, qui n'était pas d'Emily mais de Cook. « Hey Brouteuse, Tu fous quoi ce soir ? ». Et puis merde. Pourquoi je continuais d'espérer ? Elle était surement avec un mec en train de s'éclater au pieu.  
>A cet instant, je me sentis extrêmement seule. Sophia rangea son téléphone et plongea son regard dans le mien. Elle devait voir mon désespoir, si bien qu'elle posa sa main près de la mienne, comme une invitation. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je pris sa main dans la mienne et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Je l'entendis soupirer de bonheur, elle se colla un peut plus contre moi et serra ma mains dans la sienne. Après tout, on a tous besoin de quelqu'un, pour ne pas se sentir seule, car à ce moment précis, je me sentais bien. Même si ma culpabilité se développait peu à peu. Arrivée à ma station, je lui lançais un regard chaleureux. Elle y répondit par un sourire tendre et adorable. Ma main resta dans la sienne, et je l'attirai vers ma rue, afin de me rendre à mon appartement. Elle scruta pendant un moment l'entrée, puis je l'emmenai dans le salon.<p>

- C'est sympa ici, c'est très coloré, ca te mets de bonne humeur. Dit-elle. Elle s'assit sur le canapé. J'en fis de même.

- Merci. Dis-je en souriant.

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue, la caressa, puis s'accouda sur le haut du canapé

- Naomi…tu es vraiment belle… Je me sens bien avec toi. Je crois que je tombe amoureuse.

Au début, je fus surprise, je ne m'attendais pas du tout a une remarque de ce genre. Je rougis légèrement et passa ma main sur son bras, dessinant des petits cercles qui la firent frissonnée.

- Merci, toi aussi tu es plutôt pas mal. Dis-je, avec un sourire en coin. Je me sens comme piégée, avec toi.

- Moi aussi. Dit-elle en fixant mes lèvres.

Elle se rapprocha doucement vers moi, passa une main dans mes cheveux, et me rapprocha contre son visage. Nos lèvres se touchèrent, elles étaient douces, Je me retins de pousser un soupir en sentant la bouche de la brune contre la mienne. Le contact était incroyablement délicat, aucune de nous deux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes, Puis, lentement, Sophia remua ses lèvres tandis que je me perdais dans les sensations que je ressentais. La haine, la colère, l'envie, la vengeance, tout sauf de l'amour. Sophia frissonna lorsque je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Je senti soudain une sensation dans mon bas ventre. Le baiser prenait une autre tournure, je le rendis alors plus langoureux. Sophia réagit instinctivement et se colla d'avantage à mon corps, sa respiration était saccadée. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, mais la pression contre sa bouche la fit à nouveau gémir, et je décidai alors de glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. La sensation lui arracha un soupir de plaisir. J'agrippai les cuisses de Sophia pour mettre plus de contact entre nous. Elle enfoui ses mains dans ma chevelure blonde, et la tira vers elle afin de mieux pouvoir enrouler sa langue autour de la mienne. C'était sensuel, brutal, profond. Je sentis ses mains se balader vers mes côtes puis elle encercla ma taille de ses bras. Le visage d'Emily apparaissait dans ma tête dès que je fermais les yeux. Non, non ! J'ouvris alors les yeux, et me recula légèrement du visage de Sophia.

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Dis-je, hésitante.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui doute ? Et Emily ? Demanda Sophia, les yeux pleins de désirs.

- Emily n'est pas là. Repris-je.

Je m'approchai à nouveau d'elle et l'embrassa, plus violament que tout a l'heure. Elle tomba en arrière, et finit allongée sur le canapé, j'étais à califourchon sur elle. Je sentis mon cœur battre si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il me faisait mal. Je penchais ma tête vers la brune, afin de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je descendis ma bouche vers son cou, et elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit une légère morsure sur sa nuque. Je remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres, plongeant ma langue contre la sienne. Je ne pouvais pas penser, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était sentir ce désir, ce feu dans mon être, qui me poussait à vouloir plus de contact avec le corps de Sophia. La passion brûlante que dégageait ce baiser était quelque chose. Cependant, c'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter alors que le corps contre le mien était aussi réactif à mon contact. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt, elles étaient chaudes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chaleur de nos deux corps. Elle effleura mon ventre, puis remonta doucement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Elle remonta mon t-shirt et le fis passer par-dessus ma tête. Laissant place à mon soutien-gorge, qu'elle dégrafa presque aussitôt.

- J'ai envie de toi…me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Une vague d'excitation parcouru mon corps. J'adorais, Mais putain j'adorais entendre ça. Je fis voler son t-shirt, à une vitesse étonnante. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine n'était pas très grosse, belle et attirante. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son mamelon, que je léchai avec application, malaxant son autre sein de ma main droite. J'entendis son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et ses soupirs devenir de plus en plus fréquents et forts. Je glissai alors mon genou entre ses cuisses. « Naomi… » Articula-t-elle d'une voie suave. Mon cœur fit un bond. Emily ne disait que très rarement mon prénom, et pourtant, ca me faisait un effet fou. Elle releva mon visage jusqu'à ses lèvres, m'embrassant avec passion, jouant avec ma langue. Puis elle me colla à elle, nos poitrines se touchèrent, sa peau pâle était chaude, Il faisait extrêmement chaud autour de nous, et la sueur perlait sur son front. La tension qui s'accumulait au creux de mes reins menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Mon sang pulsait dans mes tempes, et sa bouche entrouverte laissait sortir les gémissements que provoquaient mes caresses. Sophia tira brutalement sur mes cheveux et mordit ma lèvre inférieure avec force, tirant légèrement dessus jusqu'à se qu'un son étouffé lui parvienne aux oreilles. Les mouvements contre sa poitrine se firent plus intenses. Je pouvais sentir le cœur de la brune battre contre mon genou, l'excitation était vraiment forte. Sophia se redressa, m'emportant avec elle au passage et saisit mes bras. Elle avait beau être frêle, elle avait de la force. Elle me poussa contre le mur du salon, ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd et me déconcentra dans mes gestes. Elle réussit alors à reprendre le dessus sur moi, dégrafa ma jupe, la fit glisser à terre, et commença à mordiller ma poitrine. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était gémir, alors que mordillements, baisers et coups de langue s'enchaînaient sur mes seins. Elle commença à se mouvoir contre mon boxer, et soupira en sentant la tension entre mes jambes augmentée considérablement. Mon cœur s'accéléra, des soupirs de plaisir sortaient de ma bouche. Elle en capta quelques uns, aspirant mon souffle avec sa langue.

- Tu es tellement belle… Souffla Sophia en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.

Puis Sophia repartit vers le bas à partir de mon nombril, insérant légèrement sa langue dedans, puis remonta vers ma poitrine. Ma cage thoracique se soulevait rapidement au rythme des battements de mon cœur.

- Tu…ne préférerais pas…qu'on aille dans ma…chambre… ? Articulais-je difficilement entre chaque soupir.

Sophia acquiesça, elle se colla contre mon corps et m'embrassa. Nous montâmes les escaliers difficilement, après tout, embrasser quelqu'un tout en montant des escaliers n'était pas facile. Arrivée dans ma chambre, elle me poussa sur mon lit, balançant en vitesse son short en jean, afin de sentir tout mon corps contre le sien. Seule notre culotte séparait maintenant nos deux corps brulants.

La main de Sophia fit son chemin jusqu'à mon entrejambe, ce qui me fit inspirer fortement avec anticipation. Je pouvais sentir son toucher à travers le tissu, d'autant plus qu'une humidité croissante, fit sourire la brune, comme par fierté. Ses doigts écartèrent mon boxer et glissèrent un peu plus bas, rencontrant des plis humides. Je gémis alors au contact de ce premier toucher, et écarta un peu plus mes jambes. Nous respirions difficilement quand soudain, elle entama un mouvement circulaire sur mon clitoris.

Je me cambrai alors, pendant que Sophia revenait m'embrasser, tout en continuant son mouvement. Chaque parcelle de mon corps s'enflammait, et je me tordis violemment alors qu'un gémissement puissant résonna dans la chambre. Je me mordais la lèvre sous les pics de plaisirs qui m'assaillaient. Sophia accéléra alors un peu plus ses frottements. Mon regard l'excitait au plus au point. « Oh putain…! » Lâchais-je sans pouvoir me retenir. Il fallait le dire, elle était douée.

Son massage prit une allure effrénée, et mes gémissements s'intensifièrent tandis que la tension dans mon bas-ventre arrivait à sa limite. Je me décida alors a faire de même. Je réunis donc le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait afin de glisser mes doigts dans la culotte de la brune. Elle était déjà très humide, puis je commençai alors par faire des cercles. C'était plutôt difficile de rester concentrer sur mes gestes, avec ce que me faisait Sophia. Elle se mit d'ailleurs a gémir de plus belle. J'insérai un doigt en elle, puis deux. Elle se décida à en faire de même, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, car des gémissements croisés a des soupirs s'échappaient de nos lèvres, frénétiquement.  
>Arrivée à saturation, je poussai un cri de jouissance en rejetant ma tête en arrière, mes muscles se crispèrent sous l'explosion de plaisir qui déferla en moi. Ma tête tournait, j'entendis vaguement Sophia jouir, ses doigts toujours en moi. Et elle s'écroula de tout son poids sur ma poitrine, le souffle court. Notre peau était moite, et Sophia passa les prochaines minutes à essayer de réguler sa respiration en inspirant profondément. Lentement, ses doigts se retirèrent de mon entre-jambe. On aurait pu remettre ça. Mais je me contentais de ressentir les effets de cette soirée de folie. Elle rassembla les dernières forces présente en elle afin de ramener son visage contre le mien et d'y déposer quelques baisers. Puis elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine dénudée.<br>Mes yeux se fermèrent de fatigue, le visage d'Emily apparaissait alors en gros plan « Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ? T'es qu'une sale connasse, Naomi je te faisais confiance ! Je t'aimais ! Putain ! Je te hais, va te faire foutre. » Des larmes coulèrent de chaque côté de mes yeux. J'avais vraiment agis comme une conne. Heureusement, Sophia avait déjà les yeux fermés, et était surement plongée dans un sommeil trop profond pour me voir pleurer. Je m'endormis au bout de quelques minutes, les joues mouillées, le cœur déchiré, et l'âme salie.

Le réveil se fit difficile, j'avais un horrible mal de tête. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, une chevelure brune s'étendait sur ma poitrine. C'était Sophia. Les évènements s de la veille me revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. « Putain qu'est ce que t'as foutu Naomi ? Merde, Merde, Merde ! » Elle dormait paisiblement, ses bras enroulé autour de ma taille. « Putain… » Soufflais-je doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Elle devait finalement avoir le sommeil léger, car elle ouvrit les yeux, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. J'espérais que les larmes de la nuit précédente n'avaient pas laissé de trace. « Hey… » Dit-elle, en déposant un baiser sur le coin de ma lèvre. Une expression de terreur m'envahit, qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Comment me débarrasser d'elle ? J'avais vraiment fais n'importe quoi. Je m'en voulais à mourir. J'essayai de me calmer, afin de retrouver un visage normal. Je regrettais. Elle se redressa face a mon mutisme persistant et remonta son corps contre le mien. Sa poitrine se frotta a la mienne, nous étions toujours nue. Ce sentiment n'était alors plus du tout agréable. La culpabilité rongeait mon âme. Sophia déposa un autre baiser, mais cette fois, sur ma joue.

- Ca va Naomi ? Tu as mal dormis ?

Je repris mon calme.

- Ca va. Dis-je sèchement.

Sophia baissa les yeux, et articula timidement

- Tu as aimé hier… ? Comme tu n'en a pas parler, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir été a la hauteur…

Oh putain. C'était la totale, maintenant je devais continuer dans ma lignée de connerie. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre ? Si je lui disais oui, la vérité en quelque sorte. Elle va penser que je l'aime, que je veux être avec elle. Mais si je lui dis non, elle va se vexer, et tout balancer a Emily. Non ? Raaah j'en sais rien putain.

Je me forçai à sourire

- Tu étais très bien. Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions recommencer. Je suis désolée. Je me suis un peu trop emportée hier, je n'aurais pas du.

Le visage de Sophia s'assombrit, elle me regarda, bouche bée. Des larmes commencèrent a couler de ses yeux.

- Tu…tu ne m'aimes…pas ? Articula-t-elle difficilement, en sanglotant.

Je me sentais mal. La voir pleurer me faisait mal au cœur. Non pas qu'elle avait une certaine importance, mais blesser quelqu'un jusqu'aux pleurs n'étais pas dans mes habitudes. C'est clair que là, je passais pour une grosse salope.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si. Ecoute, j'aime Emily, tu le savais très bien, et tu es tout de même venue chez moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas blanche comme neige dans cette histoire, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi.

Elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux, essuyant l'humidité de son visage. Je pouvais voir de la colère dans ses yeux, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose qui s'apparentais a de l'amour.

- Merde, je suis trop conne. Dit-elle en se relevant. Son corps pâle brillait à la lumière du jour. Elle prit sa culotte, l'enfila sur un pied, puis fit de même avec son short. Il est où mon haut ? Ah merde il doit être en bas. Tu me raccompagne au moins ? Me balança Sophia, d'un air désespérée, les yeux rouges.

Je remis en vitesse mon boxer, et choppa un t-shirt qui trainait par là.

- Oui. Acquiesçais-je de la tête.

Nous descendîmes au salon, elle avait les bras sur sa poitrine, comme si je n'étais plus en position de pouvoir la voir seins nu. Elle reprit alors son t-shirt et l'enfila. Puis je la raccompagnai dans l'entrée. Elle me jeta un dernier regard, suppliant de retirer ce que j'avais dis plus tôt. Je détournai alors mon regard, coupable. Elle baissa la tête, je pu voir quelques larmes couler à nouveau. Elle s'avança vers mon visage et déposa un baiser d'adieu sur mes lèvres. « Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-elle, « Je suis désolée, c'était une erreur. » Lui répondis-je. Elle se retourna violement vers la sortie, et partit en courant.

Je suis vraiment une salope. C'était terminé. Ce petit jeu stupide auquel je m'étais voué. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir me libérer de la dépendance que j'éprouvais envers Emily en couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Au final c'était rien de plus qu'un putain de plan cul. Ca n'avait pas marché. Mes yeux me piquais, mon cœur menaçait de lâcher à chaque seconde, mon ventre était serré, j'avais mal partout, mon corps, mon âme, mon amour, à cet instant, tout me faisait souffrir. Je me laissai tomber contre la porte d'entrée, et éclatât en sanglot, le visage entre mes mains. Emily…Emily…Pardonne moi…  
>J'entendis mon portable sonner. Il était encore dans la poche de ma jupe, a côté du canapé. L'épisode dans le salon avec Sophia me revint en mémoire. Je balançais alors un coup de poings dans le mur. « Putain ! » Je me relevai et me dirigea vers ce dernier. Je saisis mon portable et regarda l'écran qui clignotait. C'était Emily. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, si je ne répondais pas elle allait s'inquiéter, si je répondais elle allait savoir que j'avais pleuré…Je me décidai à répondre, j'étais vraiment trop dépendante.<p>

- Naomi, ma chérie ? Demanda la rousse d'une voix inquiète.

- Em…

- Désolée, j'ai pas pu te donner de nouvelles, Kathy-pute avait volé mon téléphone pour pas que je te parle durant le voyage.

- Chaud.

- Ca va ? Tu me manques trop. C'est juste horrible. Dit-elle, d'une voix douce.

- Ca va…Articulais-je en reniflant accidentellement.

- T'es sur ? Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Eh merde, j'étais sûr qu'elle capterait direct. Elle faisait trop attention à tout quand on se parlait au téléphone. « Rien juste que je viens de te tromper avec une inconnue, tout ça pour échapper à ta putain de dépendance. Ca a pas marché et me voilà encore plus déprimée qu'avant. Et toi ca va ? » Ouais non. Ca le faisait pas trop. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire…Et merde, j'allais mentir à la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

- C'est rien…J'ai juste fais un cauchemar… Je viens de me réveiller…et ca m'a troublée.

Emily prit un ton emplit de compassion, et une voix chaleureuse

- Oh ma chérie, c'était quoi ?

Ca avait fonctionné. Mais ca ne me rendait pas moins triste pour autant.

- Tu voulais me quitter. Je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi.

- Ooooh. Je t'aime ma chérie, c'est rien, t'inquiète pas, dès que je rentre mercredi soir, je te sauterais dessus pour te faire un gros câlin. Et je serais ton pyjama.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser un petit rire s'échapper de ma bouche. Elle me redonnait déjà le sourire. Je ne le méritais pas, je ne la méritais plus.

- Je t'aime Emily. Dis-je, sérieusement.

- Je t'aime Naomi chérie, je te rappelle tout à l'heure, Katty s'impatiente, je t'embrasse, partout !

Elle raccrocha alors le téléphone. Elle rentrait dans 3 jours. Je devais me reprendre pendant ce court laps de temps. Je remontai dans ma chambre, sans motivation, mes jambes tremblaient, mon cœur me faisait mal. Arrivée à la hauteur de mon lit, je me laissai tomber dessus, comme une loque, le visage humide contre mes draps, froissés pas une nuit mouvementée. Une loque, oui, ce que j'étais devenue. Les faits étaient là, j'avais trompée Emily, j'avais trahis la femme que j'aimais, et elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.


End file.
